Fan containment cases (FCC) contain fan blades during a blade out event. Various types of construction have been used for fan containment case designs. Fan containment cases can include a hardwall construction that contains a released fan blade or a softwall construction that consists of an inner structure that carries normal operational loads combined with an outer fabric wrap that catches and contains the released fan blade. Composite fan containment case designs are generally lighter than metallic designs.